


Forcibly Evicted

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Aaron gets rid of Mr Kembell once and for all.





	

Aaron hadn’t heard anything about Mr Kembell or GED since that little kerfuffle in Firgrove. With all the work he’d done, that man was not allowed to set foot within Silverglade. He wanted to get rid of GED once and for all, but Ms Drake hadn’t done anything that illegal in the Harvest Counties since the phone towers. Though, she’d managed to put the blame on her workers. There was no dirt on her record, and that frustrated him. Herman at Jorvik Stables had contacted him about having incriminating evidence against Ms Drake, but he’d suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. The poor man. Mere mortals couldn’t defeat GED, they got caught every time.

A shadow suddenly fell over Aaron, a physical one this time, and he looked up to see who was standing in his way. Or course. Mr Kembell.

“What are you doing here?” asked Aaron.

“Technically, I am not on Silverglade soil,” said Mr Kembell. “Jorvik City exists in a different district. You have no power here.” Aaron laughed and rose to his feet, glad that he’d been sitting outside on a bench. It was sunset, and the outside furniture at Leonardo’s had been packed away, so there was nothing but concrete.

“I have more power than you can imagine, Kembell,” said Aaron, feeling his shadows bubbling to the surface. 

“Yes, the mayor of Jorvik City, but that’s not enough to stop me,” said Mr Kembell.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about that,” said Aaron. The shadows thrown by the buildings snaked towards him, coalescing around him to give him an eldritch aura. Kembell scowled at him.

“Trickery,” said Kembell. “Are you trying to scare me?”

“Everyone is scared of the dark,” said Aaron, and threw thorny shadows at Kembell. They splashed against the ground and crawled up Kembell’s legs. Then the screaming began. Aaron wondered what Kembell was seeing, but then he started screaming about it.

“No! They can’t cancel that show, it was so good! Daddy, I didn’t mean to crash your Mercedes! No, daddy, please don’t hurt me! No! Mama! MAMA!” Aaron clenched his fists, watching Kembell writhe in the shadows that dug shadowy thorns into him. They would not leave any physical damage, of course, but they would leave behind mental scars. That was how his father’s shadow magic worked.

After some minutes of punishment, Aaron reigned his shadows in. Kembell was left crumpled and panting on the cement, his screams finally gone for now.

“Leave Jorvik, and don’t come back,” said Aaron, his normally-gentle voice laced with power. Another thing he’d inherited from his father.

“You caused Hillcrest,” Kembell whispered, his eyes wide with fear. He scrabbled away from Aaron, tearing his pants and palms on the pavement.

“What?” asked Aaron, confused.

“Hillcrest, the mist th-the nightmare visions, it was you! You ruined our worksite, you tried to ruin us!” Kembell cried, pointing a shaking finger at Aaron.

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Aaron.

“Yes you do! You sent me maddening, nightmare visions,” said Kembell.

“Hillcrest was a warning to GED, one that you did not heed,” said Aaron, seizing on the chance to chase his enemy away. As a politician, he knew this game well. “Heed this warning now, Kembell- leave Jorvik and never return, or I will do more than just give you a few nightmares.” The shadows grew spiked again, and Kembell stumbled to his feet and ran away. But not without one last word.

“Demon!” he cried, pointing at Aaron. “I’ll tell everyone about you!”

“And who would believe you?” asked Aaron. The power was going to his head, and he had to let it go, but he couldn’t resist one last swipe.

Kembell collapsed to the ground again as the spiked shadows passed through him, his body seizing as he babbled.

And then Aaron’s power was sucked away, leaving him doubled over and heaving into the bushes.

“You overdid it, Mr Silverglade,” said his secretary, stepping out of Leonardo’s. Light magic swept out over the area, churning Aaron’s insides. His head began to pound, and the world spun.

“I had to get rid of him,” said Aaron, collapsing against a tree. His fingers dug into the earth, anchoring him. He’d known this trick since he was a teenager, when the power had first started taking him over. He’d left Silverglade as soon as he was old enough to leave home, to spare his mother the shame of having the spawn of a demon ruining everything. He couldn’t be like Thomas, with very little magic, or Anastasia, with ocean magic. No, he had to have the worst of his father in him.

A presence in front of Aaron made him look up, and his secretary sat down beside him.

“I’ve cleaned up the area,” she said. Her pale blonde hair and light blue eyes were so pretty.

“Thank you, Kate,” said Aaron. “At least there wasn’t anyone around.”

“Yes,” said Kate. “You need to be careful, Aaron.”

“I’m sorry, he just… he got on my nerves,” said Aaron.

“He gets on everyone’s nerves,” said Kate, her eyes flashing. “Trust me.”

“Can you get me my special brew?” asked Aaron.

“Oh! Right, I almost forgot about that,” said Kate, with a little laugh. “I’ll just go get it for you. Wait here.”

Inside, Kate tapped a few times on her phone while she waited for the mixture to boil.

“Your disguise sucks, Katja,” said Jessica, answering the phone.

“Shh!” Kate hissed. “He doesn’t know who I am and I don’t want your big mouth letting it slip.”

“Someone’s going to recognise you,” said Jessica.

“Oh, shut up, you know I can scramble their memories. Anyway, where’s dad?” said Kate.

“I’ll go get him,” said Jessica. A few minutes later, Mr Sands appeared on the screen.

“How are things, Kate?” he asked.

“He’s very strong,” said Kate. “Kembell appeared, and your son broke his brain. Unfortunately, using his magic makes him sick.”

“Does the brew help with that?” asked Sands.

“Yes,” said Kate. “I’m making one right now.”

“Good,” said Sands. “He might just work.”

“You might need to convince him, though,” said Kate. “He believes that his powers are bad.”

“The hypnotic powder will work just as well on him,” said Sands. “Try putting some in his brew.”

“I don’t have any,” said Kate.

“Right, I forgot about that,” said Sands. “I’ll send you some.”

“Thank you,” said Kate. “We’ll get him, dad. Don’t you worry.” She smiled, then switched the phone off and took the completed brew out to Aaron. In his occupation, it wouldn’t be hard at all to find something else to trigger Aaron’s powers again. And next time, Kate would be ready with the hypnotic powder and the right things to say.


End file.
